


Regicide

by Rivers443



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Sad, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivers443/pseuds/Rivers443
Summary: The underground was once a place of happiness and refuge for all monsters. Well, was. Now it's lands have been ravaged with chaos and war. Even with a peace and years of rebuilding, there are those who do not forget the past and will give anything to get it back.





	1. Sans

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated really inconsistently updated due to my lack of having a creative mind.  
I do hope you enjoy it though.
> 
> See any more notes at the end.

Crossing the street with haste, Sans trundled towards his favourite coffee shop. As he arrives, the door in front is slammed open. A furious customer storms out, shouting back at the cashier that their coffee had half a tea spoon too much sugar and finds it highly unprofessional that they are not allowed a refund. Sans chuckles, thinking that the King's death most likely caused their outburst, it has done the same for many other monsters he's seen, either that or they are just a snobby asshole. He walks inside to be greeted by warmth and the smell of freshly grounded coffee. He likes this place the most as it serves actual 'fresh coffee' instead of the shit that comes out of the factories. The quiet atmosphere welcomes him as he strolls along the soft carpet, the door gently shutting behind him. He arrives at the counter and asks the barrister for the usual. While he was waiting, he sits on one of the stools and begins to think about his brother. Sans rarely thought about him since his death. He knew joining the royal guard would kill one of them, he just hoped it wasn't his innocent spaghetti-loving bro. When he first heard that Papyrus had wanted to join the guard, he spit ketchup all over Grillby's counter and almost shouted at him. Sans tried his best to support his dreams, but this was one he couldn't help with. Sans hoped it was just a phase but he never grew out of it. Joining the royal guard was bassicaly a death sentence and there was no way out otherwise. He could never convince him to do other things like cooking or running a bar like Grillby, he was too stubborn, and that's what got him killed.

Sans saw the new queen having little legitimacy to the throne, contemplating that she took it by force from the old monarch and killed him. However, there is no proof behind that and most of the evidence would most likely be gone if it were true. But he sees no point in conspiring over a lost cause. Trailing away from his thoughts, he sees his fresh coffee gently slid in front of him with his sandwich next to it. He looks up and gives a gentle simile to the barrister while handing her the money. As he stands up to leave, she begins too speak, "Horrible, isn't it?" Sans looks at her with an inquisitive expression. "I mean the King's death and all, and how a new ruler was set in place so fast. The king didn't even get a proper funeral." her voice was young and sharp, which matched her facial features well. She has the fur of a rabbit as well as the ears, but was combined with the overall features of a human. Her fur consisted of the blended colours of orange and brown, with white patches scattered around. Sans believes he has never seen her before, most likely because he knows he never pays attention, but then how else would she know his normal order. He is an idiot sometimes.

"Yeah, I still don't get why she has a right to the throne, I'm pretty sure I have more of a right to it than she does really." He replied jokingly. The woman let out a small laugh and waves him farewell as Sans begins to open the door to make his way outside. With a brisk pace, realising he is late for his job, he crosses the road and heads for the capital, the cold air piercing his bones and soul as the warmth of the café leaves him. Walking along the pavestones with little effort and speed. He continued to ponder about what the new queen wants with him, considering that he was against her in the war. That goes for the old royal captain as well. She led the battle against her along side his brother and his best friend. Sans is surprised that he had not spoken with the captain recently actually, considering that he was the judge of the underground, making him joint second in command along side Undyne. Even though he barely did anything. But then why would the queen want him? The captain he gets, she was a expert fighter and a great leader. It was proven when the former royal guard fought against thousands of opponents and refusing to let any past until each member fell one by one, leaving the captain as the last one standing. She was spared and taken prisoner until the queen was coronated on live television, in which Undyne was brought out, looking clean and healthy, much to his surprise. She was then 'formally' asked to retake her position as the captain for the new queen, she accepted of course, but he could see the hatred behind her eyes and the anger that burned in her soul.

Sans looked up at the mountain that was the capital. The few times that he entered was when the old King had requested his assistance on certain issues that he faced. Which was usually to help with the gardening, which he didn't mind too much. Other than that, he was at home or working his normal jobs, which consisted of being a sentry and running a hotdog stand. As the public was not allowed to know of the judge's existence or at least who they were, he lead a simple life outside of being the kings second in command.

He arrived at the gates of the palace with his pace decreasing by the second. As he slowed to a stop, three of the numerous guards began to move simultaneously towards him. Their robust armour clunked heavily as they closed in around him. Hands on their weapons at the ready. "What is your business here skeleton?" One asks loud and clear, even through their helmet. Sans knows they are experienced as a member and most likely worked for the new queen before hand, their stature and movements are too precise, either that or they have had a lot of practice. "Something to do with a new job, pretty sure the queen has a bone to pick with me." Sans shot back with finger guns. He knew it was a poor effort, but at least one of the guardsmen let out a chuckle. The more stern one of the trio lets out a small glare towards him. "Do you have proof?" they ask. Sans begins to rummage through his pocket and finds the papers, mostly crumpled but still readable. He hands it the guard member and waits for him to fully read it. They then nod towards the others. "Very well, Sans, we will escort you to the queen, however if you do not comply to her or our commands, we will arrest you with hesitation." They quickly formed a triangle around the skeleton and began marching him towards the main gates. " Don't worry, I ain't got a problem, though I've got a femur jokes to tell though." he said with a small grin, causing one of them to almost let out a full laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story/fanfic so it may not be the best. Some chapters may seem unfinished and that's because I was working on them and accidently posted them early, however, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fish is brought back into being the captain of the royal guard, even if she'd rather be dead.

The huge oak doors slowly opened, revealing the large throne room. The queen made her way through the hall with a slow pace, making her footsteps echo heavily off every wall. She was savouring every moment she could, and would finally have the weeks of planning and preparation come into place. Behind her, Undyne followed cautiously. She did not trust the monster or the teenager and human that were slightly ahead of her. She had no choice but to take the job that she was offered, considering she had nowhere to go after the death of the last monarch and saying no would have resulted in something worse than her death. She now leads the new royal guard since all of her last one was killed during the recent battle that took place in the Capital. Most of the new guard are morons or can't fight. But she didn't get a choice in the matter. She made it out of the war due to her lover and best friend sacrificing themselves to let Undyne live. She knows she wouldn't have made it out without them and isn't going to get herself killed over her own pride and loyalty, considering she has no one left to be loyal too.

As she reached the throne, the queen ordered Undyne to head to a council meeting in the lower quarters, that was taking place in the Judges old room, where she would follow shortly. She obliged reluctantly with a bow and began to move while she debated if she should kill them all where they stood. She knows she could take on the entire guard and the queen at once with ease, the small monster seemed skilled but not a confident fighter from what she had seen while he was training. However, something about the human girl gave her a unshakeable feeling. The red eyes that scanned every inch of the room. Not with wonder, but as a sentry looking for danger. The way she turned sharply if anything seemed wrong. Undyne never gave herself away to being uneasy around the girl, but kept her distance nonetheless. She made her way along the cobble and out of the hall, leaving as briskly as she could while feeling the cold eyes on her back.

Making her way down the wood stairs towards what she thought was the council room. The old king did everything himself, even though he seemed lazy and unfit. Because of this, he never saw the need to have a council room. The only two people that worked directly under him were her and his judge. The only thing was that no one knew who the judge was, or if they even existed. Even she was doubtful about them being real, but always trusted the kings plans. As she made her way through the hallway, scanning the rest of the rooms to find they are all under reservation, even the armoury. She made it to the door that was open and entered into the room. She was greeted by ten monsters that she had never met or even seen, sat around a table with thirteen seats surrounding it. She continued moving in further, along the old wooden floor and sat at an empty chair, half expecting one of the others to tell her what she is doing there. However, they continue to talk among themselves. She scans the room carefully to see if she recognizes it. She rarely made her way into the lower castle, and if she did, she only went into the armoury to get spare gear if anything broke. She looked around to find the floor and walls half covered in dust, with the only new thing inside the room being the table and chairs. She also spotted a sofa in the back corner which seemed eerily familiar to her.

Without warning, the queen entered the room, with her 'bodyguards' behind her and standing in the doorway. She gracefully moved towards a chair that was presumably built for her, which happened to be next to Undyne, and sat down, resting her paws on the arm rests. A few papers were passed to her from one of the other monsters, so she pulled a set of glasses from her pocket within her dress and began to read through them. "Is everyone here, Andola?" She asked, her voice eloquent but yet held a icy queen-like demeanour. Undyne is almost certain now that she had ran her own kingdom before, but she doesn't know any isolated places besides the ruins, and only barely anything lived there from the last time she remembered. "No, t-the ju-j-judge is yet to a-arrive." 'Andola' replied quietly, with fear filling every word more and more. A few whispers and glances where shot across the table. The queen leaned close to Undyne and whispered, with her eyes never leaving the papers, "They all believe he is the strongest and most brutal monster in the underground, considering he worked under the old monarch too. But it is quite ironic, once you meet him I mean." Her voice this time was much warmer and had a hint of humour within it. Undyne let out a small forced smile. She isn't surprised that they think that, she has heard stranger rumours. Then realisation hit her, "Wait, its the same judge?" She asks, a small amount of urgency and relief in her voice. She thought they had died, she didn't even know the judge was a guy. "Oh yes, he is quite punny, is he no-" The queen is quickly silent along with everyone else when she turns to see a skeleton stood in front of the main door, silent and observing, his white pupils scanning the room with a hint of sadness in them, Undyne knew that look from when Papyrus was sad, it was almost the same expression. She didn't believe any other skeletons where alive besides his brother, but this skeleton looks like nothing the one she had met many years ago. He began to move towards the table with the others when the human girl from behind him pounced with incredible speed and agility. Undyne was about to move to stop her but stopped dead when she saw that the skeleton had moved instantaneously to the left, causing the human to completely miss him and was standing where he stood, with their hand ready to grab him. Even she couldn't move that fast or close to it, she is pretty sure he teleported, but couldn't be sure. The humans red piercing eyes sliced through the crowd and where to the skeleton stood. He returned the look, out matching it when his eye sockets became empty, it was as if looking into the darkest pits of hell. "Chara! What are you doing-" the small teenage monster called out, running towards the two from the same doorway, only to have their glares fixated on him, causing him to stop dead with fear. "**C h a r a i s i t?**" The voice was colder than the harshest winters of Snowdin, with each letter echoing through out Undyne's head, and seemingly through everyone else's, and she thought the queens voice had a chill behind it. She is pretty sure one of the others pissed themselves due to sheer fear when he spoke, Chara, however, remained unmoved. "heh, you've got some skill to be moving that fast, the names Sans, Sans the skeleton." Sans' voiced warmed up, with a deep calming rumble behind it, he reached out his hand towards her, his expression returning to normal with a amused grin on his features and his white pupils dancing happily inside his eye sockets. Chara lowered her gaze from his eyes to his hand and back again. The tension between everyone in the room almost dissipated when she returned the expression and shook his hand, with a fart erupting through out the room. Undyne couldn't help herself and she snorted loudly before bursting into fits of laughter, it was such bad timing for that and was so wrong yet it still worked. The queen followed suit while the human let out a small laugh, while all the other monsters let out a sigh of relief and tried their hardest to stop shaking and sweating. "I've got to say, for the almighty judge, your shorter than I expected. Sorry for the sudden attack there though, I had to make sure." Chara said with a relaxed smile. "don't worry about it," Sans replies with a wave of his skeletal hand. "and hey, don't be hightist, i'll have you know i make up for the lack of height with skill and my gracious ability to play the trombone." he says with a shit-eating grin and a wiggle of his (bone brows?). Undyne manages to contain her laughter finally, its been a while since she last laughed lack that, even if it entirely the wrong time to do so. "Did you say your name was Sans-" Undyne stopped suddenly. "Wait, _Sans__?_ " Everyone turned their heads towards her with questioning looks, some with confusion while others just wanted the conversation to end and the meeting to continue, while the human simply raised and eyebrow, "yeah, long time no see fish sticks, its been a while hasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can, my brain is a bit dead lately so yanno :)


	3. Asriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small prince who is thrown into the new castle and life, and now has a mission to complete.

Asriel sat quietly outside the council room, waiting for the others to finish. He gently tossed the fire ball in his grasp back and forth, hoping to pass time quickly but with no avail. He could hear the murmurs through the door, something to do with the old king and the new policies that are being implemented into the kingdom under the Queens rule. They all seem fine without him, and he knows that they are. The thought of running away enters his mind once again. He has always told himself that it is a terrible idea, and that they will need his help eventually, but he has been persevering for so long and he doesn’t know if he can keep going; keep pretending that he has a place among everyone around him. He wishes that the only thing holding him back was his mother, but he knows it is not, it’s Chara, and it always has been.

The thoughts of finding a new life dissipate as Chara walks out of the room and finds him sat on a couple of boxes nearby. She lets out a gentle smile and sits down next to him, leaning against the wall and laying her legs over his with a dramatic sigh. “You moping out here isn't going to help anything.” She says as he gives her a sideways glance. “I know, but I don’t exactly have anything else to do.” he replies leaning back as well, staring at the stone wall ahead of him. “Goat mom is in need of three adventurers to complete a task for her. I volunteered me and you. She said no at first, but with a bit of arguing and the promise of keeping my room clean, she has let it happen." Asriel let out a small laugh while she kept talking, "It will be in a week or two most likely, but we have a mission together now.” Chara leaned forward as Asriel looked at her, she continued, “I know you feel left out whenever me or mom is out doing something without you, and trust me, it’s not your lack of ability or skill, it is mom’s desire to keep you safe and your kind heart that stops you from going.” He looks back at the wall, “Thanks Chara. I know, it's just that I don’t want to be treated like a child every time I ask to do something on my own, I even have someone outside my room when I go to bed, there is no independence and I hate it.” She looks away from him, genuine sadness filling her features, an emotion even he very rarely sees, “I know, and I wish things were different, but they will not change, not until the queen has complete control over the entire kingdom, and that’s why me and you have this mission to complete.” She looked back at him, with a small grin, “We get to go to Snowdin!” Asriel lets out a small grin too, "We can finally have a burger at Grillby's again!" Chara's smile faulters, "Yeah about that... He's believed to be a spy and is starting a rebellion. We should still be able to still eat there, but we must be careful. I know how much you enjoyed staying there." He struggled but kept his smile, "It's fine, I just wished it wasn't him, he seemed like a nice guy." He looked at the door to the council room, "You said there was three people on this mission, right?" Chara looked at the door too, "Yeah, Sans is going too." She looked away and towards the wall, but he caught the look on her face, "No way! How have you fallen for him already? The almighty Judge has a secret admie- Agh!" Chara quickly cut off his sentence by throwing a box at him. "Shut up Azzi! I respect him and that is it." She folded her arms with a small pout. Asriel burst into a fit of giggles as he looked at her. " Well I'll be sure to let him know that you 'respect' him." he teases, brushing off the impact at where the box hit. He readied a box to throw back when the council room door opened quickly, slamming again the wall and sending splinters of wood along the carpet. Chara was instantly on her feet, while Asriel fumbled and quickly stood up once he had thrown the box to the side.

A small crowd of monsters quickly dispersed from the doorway, muttering about the upcoming plans and anything else on their mind. They made their way up the steps and out into the main throne room while the queen, the judge, the captain and the two siblings were left below. Chara slowly made her way into the council room with Asriel following closely behind, peaking over her shoulder to see inside. Sans and Undyne stood on the right of the table, while the queen stood on the left, explaining a plan that is unknown to the watchers. Undyne was leaned heavily over the table, taking in the information that was on the papers in front of her while listening closely. Sans, on the other hand, was leaned against a wooden beam, with his eye's half closed. His left eye light spied the new guests and moved back to the table, with a nod of his head in their direction, the queen and captain looked too, and beckoned the individuals over. "So, what's the plan?" Asriel asks as he moves past Chara and to the left side, his eyes glazing over the papers as he does. "Well, due to the new information gathered in Snowdin, we plan to send you, Chara and Sans to investigate Grillby and anyone he knows. If there is nothing to be found within two weeks, then you will report back to me or Undyne and will be given a new task to complete." The queen replied, her icy demeanour slowly disappearing every second with the other council members gone. "I'm presuming Chara gave you the reason why?" Asriel glances at her before looking down at the papers, "Yeah, she did." He looks at Chara slowly making her way round to the other side, standing next to Sans, "When do you plan on moving us out to Snowdin then, because I do not have anything ready-"

"Tomorrow." The queen interrupts him, "Sorry, but it must be soon, otherwise we may miss the opportunity." She gently places a paw on his shoulder, "You will be ready, I hope?" Asriel knows she means more than just having his clothes packed. "I'll be fine, it's been a while since I've had a good burger." He says with a small smile. Sans lets out a small snort, "Yanno, the ketchup there is the best in the whole Underground, it just kinda melts perfectly into ya soul." Undyne turns her head towards him, and gives him a look of disgust, he just grins back. "Anyway, I think we need to get moving, with have a lot of people counting on us if this information is correct." The captain says as she collects her papers into a neat pile. "The trip will need a full-proof plan with backups." She looks back at Sans with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah yeah, I'll get on it fish sticks." He scruffily takes his set of papers from the table in one hand and began moving for the door, “I best start now then, I’ll give ya all a copy when I'm done.” Chara watches him as he walks out, “Starring is rude yanno.” He looks back and gives her a small wink as he leaves the room. Asriel looks at her to see a small hint of red on her rosy cheeks, and a small smile creeps onto his face. “I have some more meetings to attend with local business owners, get yourselves ready.” The queen informs the remaining three as she leaves. “Yeah, I best get myself sorted; I’m going to need to find my old winter boots out again. See you two around.” Chara says as she follows the queen, the red never leaving her face. Undyne tilts her head at Asriel, “You two are pretty close, aren’t you?” He looks back at her, “Yeah, we have known each other for a long time, went through a lot together.” Undyne looks at the door, “I had someone like that once, we were raised as kids together, inseparable.” She lets out a small smile showing her shark-like teeth. “I was a few years older, but it never bothered either of us. Burned down my house once or twice, but living in Waterfall, it didn’t really matter.” She turns back after letting out a small chuckle, “Actually, how much training do you do?” Asriel splutters, not expecting that question, “Erm, about once every two days, why do you ask?” She summons one of her infamous spears, glowing its usual iridescent blue, “You up for a spar in thirty minutes?” Her eye widens with an excited look as she walks around towards him, “If you’re going to go on a mission, I’ve got to make sure your capable of defending yourself.” Asriel gives her a confused but understanding look, “Yeah I guess, I’m just not much of a-“ He gets a slap on the back from Undyne mid-sentence, almost falling flat on his face, had he not caught himself on the table. “THAT’S THE SPIRIT!” She yells with a small cackle at the end. “I’ve got some boring paperwork to fill out, meet me in the training arena, and have someone ready to heal you after I kick your ass!” She keeps laughing as she begins making her way out of the room. “Don’t forget to take a tablet with you as well, Alp- the old royal scientist made them for these specific missions.” Her smile and laugh disappeared instantly during the sentence. “Will do.” He calls to her as she begins making her way up the stairs and back into the main hall. He sits down in one of the chairs, and looks at the empty chairs, “I need to ask Jazz about the old royal staff and check the libraries.” He mutters to himself, “Because I don’t remember mom ever talking about the royal scientists." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will most likely take a while before I get to chapter 10 but I'll try anyway, I will also try and get a update schedule set in place but I don't know if that's possible yet with me being so lazy :)


	4. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and daughter have a chat about people they don't trust.

She has to say that the room is pretty spacious, even for the size of the house, and she likes the fact that there are separate houses behind the castle that are hidden from the people, along with a massive garden with stone path ways which were built for the old king and his staff. It beat having to live in stone ruin for a decade. She must admit that the king was an excellent gardener and is glad her mother kept the garden taken care of; it is definitely one of the most beautiful places in the underground. She is glad she got a new bed and wardrobe. Her old set was still childlike, and the fact that this new bed is much bigger. Plenty of room for her and S-.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood tall, and the room was filled with an unearthly chill, one she has grown used to after so long of having her abilities. The smell of monster aroma floated slowly into her nose, giving her an indication of what kind of soul happened to enter her room... 

_ **Perseverance** _

Her right foot shifted slightly left, making no noise along the grey carpet as she readied herself. With one swift movement, she swings her body to the right, with her left hand letting go of a solid iridescent red knife, causing it to pierce the air with a swift trajectory, whistling quietly with the plans of an imminent impact. It had no plans to kill, only to stun. However, the knife froze as Chara fully turned around to see her mother stood in the doorway. The Queen has no reaction to the attack and simply pushes the knife to the side with a single finger as she fully enters the room. As the knife impacts with the soft floor, it becomes a red mist, which gently settles on to the ground. “Please be careful next time mother, you know how sensitive my senses can be.” Toriel lets out a small laugh, “I know my child, but I also have complete faith in your control over your abilities. I trust you do too?” Chara rolls her eyes, annoyed at the Queens question and smile, “I am fully capable of handling myself, that was a one-time accident, and I will NOT repeat it.” She moves towards her wardrobe and begins picking out warm clothes and throwing them on the floor for her trip. Toriel looks on slightly displeased at her treatment of freshly cleaned clothes, “Are you sure you are ready for this task that has been set out before you?” Chara continues sorting out clothes needed, “Yeah I’m all good with it, Asriel should be too, I don’t know about Sans though.” The Queen hums thoughtfully. Chara turns back and raises an eyebrow, “I know asking you to keep an eye on Asriel is pointless as you already plan too, but I would like to know something. How much do you trust the skeleton?” The human stares blankly at the monster ahead of her, “Welllll, err.” She quickly gathers herself and straightens up, “I believe if we were in a fight, he would fight by our side, however, if he saw us as lost causes, he would leave us to die to save himself, which I wouldn’t necessarily blame him for doing, considering how little he knows about us.” She pauses for a moment, “Let us just say if he doesn’t think we were worth helping, we are better off dead.” Toriel nods in agreement and gently sits on Chara’s bed. “I also want to ask you something too mother, why hire him and Undyne?” Toriel answers almost without hesitation, obviously expecting this question, “They are the most experienced monsters in the Underground at what they do, and quite frankly, replacing them would also be incredibly difficult to do.” She looks at the photo on the wall of Chara and Asriel as children, “They also need to be watched, as either one of them is more than capable of starting up their own rebellions and taking the position of king or queen from me.” She looks at the ground as Chara asks, “True, but what stops them from killing us in our sleep? Or better yet, take the throne from under our feet?” She closes the wardrobe door and picks up the pile of clothes on the floor and drops them on the bed. She then looks at Toriel, waiting for an answer. “Undyne, is far too honourable to kill any of us, and lives by her vows and will refuse to break them, unless her hand is forced, so we are safe with her here. If she were to take the throne, it would only be under extreme circumstances.” Chara begins rummaging under her bed as she says, “What about Sans, is he capable of killing us, or taking the throne?” She returns from underneath with a suitcase and a duffle bag. “Is the bag really necessary?” Toriel asks, with a small glare. Chara lets out a sigh, “You know I take this with me on any mission, no matter if it’s watching someone or waging a war. It’s a lifeline, and I don’t plan on letting anyone else use it either.” She places both the bag and case on the bed and begins packing her clothes inside. “Is Sans capable or not?” Toriel takes a few moments to contemplate it, then stands up and begins to walk out of the room, Chara is quick to follow, leaving her belongings in a mess. “He does not have a desire for power, or riches. Look at his clothes for example, judging by the slippers and jacket he wears, he has been wearing those clothes for years.” They walk slowly down the corridor, passing Asriel’s room and the stairs to the basement. They continue to walk along the carpeted floor until they reach the front door. Chara smells the butterscotch and cinnamon pie cooking slowly in the oven, distracting her from her thoughts and her mother.

They step outside to be welcomed by the sunshine from the surface world, as well as the smell of freshly blooming flowers. Chara shakes her head to regain her senses as Toriel remains silent. Chara's face became neutral, with her eyes focused. She then turned to her mother, no smile present on her face which, much like Sans, was one of the things many people recognised her for. “Toriel, are we safe with him around?” The monster looked at the smaller human, who was now staring straight ahead, with a small pain in her eyes but understands that she has been dodging the question. “Yes and is most likely able to kill us effortlessly if we were asleep or awake.” She takes a deep breath and stops at a bench to sit down, “If he truly wanted us gone, we would be dust on the ground as we speak. Which means he has a small amount of respect for our wellbeing, which is very fortunate in our case. However, he has been described by Alphys as a ‘wildcard’ and can be extremely unhinged under certain scenarios.” Chara gently brushes her hand against a buttercup, feeling the soft yellow petals under her hardened fingertips, to which she freezes for a moment. Toriel remains oblivious as she gazes over the row of colourful flowers swaying in the wind. Chara moves from her frozen state and sits beside her mother and relaxes under the warmth of the sun which is piercing down onto the flower bed. “Well under the circumstances, he seems like a nice guy, but I will keep an eye out. He does share your awful humour though.” The Queen rests her arm on the metal rail, with her claws gently taping against it. A smile then emerges on her face. “It has always been a thorn in your side, has it not?” Chara nods before realising, “Really? That’s your best?” She chuckles as Toriel gently ruffles her hair, “No, I am afraid not my child. You have just unrooted my vast library of flower puns.” A groan is let out by the human as she goes leans her head back and closes her eyes. “God that was bad.” 

“I am only pollen your leg. Actually, have you told Sans that he must live in the castle grounds alongside us?” She turned towards Chara with an eyebrow raised and a wide smile, “Nah, I’ll tell him around 6, it will take me half an hour to get back to the city from here. I’ll help him move his stuff over as well.” Toriel nodded, and relaxed against the bench, letting her body rest. “Very well, please do keep your hands to yourself my dear, I don’t want our staff running due to your vulgar actions.” She failed miserably at suppressing her laugh as Chara went bright red. “How does everyone know!” She leans forward covering her face in her hands, making Toriel shake uncontrollably with laughter.


	5. Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peak into everyone's favourite rebellious bartender

Working away at the stains on the table top, Grillby scrubbed strongly against the hard wood in order to reach a cleanliness that he was happy with. He scanned the rest of the room to make sure it was ready for when his patrons arrived. With no dirty area in sight, he gathered his cleaning utensils together and smiled faintly to himself. Walking slowly along the planked flooring, he double checked to make sure. Arriving at the bar, he placed the bleach and rag underneath the beer tap, for easy reach if there were to be any spillages during the day, which he was sure was bound to happen. 

Straightening out his waistcoat and rolling up his sleeves, Grillby made his way over to the front door and opened up the bar and grill to the outer world. With that done, he double checked the duke box. He fixed it a few weeks ago, he needed to get it done after Sans had broken it so long. Even though Grillby was pissed at him for it, he admitted it had been an enjoyable night.

Checking his drinks stock and kitchen for the last time, he made his way behind the bar and began cleaning a glass with a rag as he began to think about his most valued customer and friend. Sans had not been to the bar in months, or Snowdin for that matter. Grillby did understand why however, losing a sibling does take a huge toll on someone, especially if they were close. He hopes Sans is in good health and looking after himself, he doubts that the queen will help though, bearing in mind she did leave her grieving husband behind because he did one action she did not like. It may not have been the most noble, but she should have helped him though it as his wife. He hates being bitter, but she DOES NOT deserve her place as Queen, especially since she walked away last time.

(BEEP BEEP…… BEEP BEEP)

  
Grillby reaches into his pocket to find a private number ringing his phone, he is slightly glad he could be brought from his bitter moment and to a different topic. He places a small, ”BACK SOON”, sign on the bar, as he makes his way into the kitchen and out the back door into the private rest area outside. Along the way, he answers his phone and finds a feminine voice on the other side. “Hello? You at home?” He checks the area to make sure no one else is nearby then answers, “No, I am at the igloo in forest.” His voice is deep with a slight rasp and crackle, but has a smooth edge to it, much like flames in a campfire. “Kinda glad we got the code word system put in place, it’s a bit like them spy films where they deep in enemy lines and are trying to communicate without the others knowin-.“ Grillby sighs and interrupts her, “I know, you have told me about 100 times, as much as I would enjoy watching one of the films you speak of, we need to get down to business, why have you rang me?” He silently curses himself for coming across rude, but he is does have a bar to run. “S-Sorry, you know I get caught up in stuff like that. Anyway, we are hitting a few snags with the building of the equipment that we need, our resources are running low, and our supplier is struggling with the workload at the moment. I have spoken to them and asked what they need help with, but it’s the fact that most of their workers died in the war as they were one of the most able ones to fight.” He slowly rolls up a snowball up of the ground as he files through the most efficient plan that comes to mind. He is lucky his flames are not physical, but only magic, otherwise he would have burned his bar down the second he walked in, though he is lucky he can change the temperature. “Do they need monsters to build the components or would a machine be capable of handling it?” There is silence on the line as the woman appears to contemplates it. After Grillby made a well-rounded snowball, there was an answer, “Sorry again, I was just figuring out how that kind of machine could be made, but I suppose I should be able to build a prototype, I would need to program and create it by hand and on my own, unless you have gotten him to join us?” She questions with a small bit of hesitancy, seemingly unsure if he is uncomfortable with the subject. “I have not asked, being honest, I have not spoken to him in months. But I would also have no way of contacting him either, especially since Toriel would have people monitoring his phone and people he communicates with if he works for her, and I am not taking that risk if he is. And she is also bound to know that I have started a fight against her by now, she will have spies everywhere for the next few years to ensure her rule.” He replies gently, slightly defeated by the fact that she could have brought Sans to her side, willingly or not. If he has fully committed himself to her, then…. Their chances of having their plan work will be near impossible. “However, we will have to do without him, even if his help would rapidly speed up the progress. Put together a prototype for me and give it a test run, any money needed for equipment to build it I will provide.” Grillby looked up at the crystals above, shining like stars to signify the beginning of night time. How the magic works for them is beyond him, but he does sincerely thank whoever created them. “Give me a week or two and I should have a one working. It will take about two months to get a final product. I will call you once it has been built,” She explained carefully, her voice was now tired and worn out, possibly due to her finally resting to talk to him, causing her fatigue to catch up to her. He hears her yawn over the phone with the movement of metal along tiled flooring. “Get some rest doctor, I know you are determined to get everything ready, but we will hopefully have some time to sort it out before Toriel mobilizes a group of monsters to flush us out, if so, continue on with your work and finish the mission if you can. You are still believed to be dead; we must use that to our advantage.” Grillby checks his watch to realize he had been talking to her for 30 minutes. “I must get back to work, but please take care of yourself. Call me if there any updates.” He says briskly as he places the snowball onto a pile that had been slowly building over the last few months. “Will dooo-‘yaaawwn’– S-sorry, I should get some rest really, you should relax too, all this stress from running this won’t be good for you.” Grillby slowly opens the back door to hear some loud movements and music coming from the bar, “I will try, take care.” And with that he ended the phone call and slid the device back into his pocket and walked into the bar, ready to get back to his job.

~ ~ ~

After a few hours of serving drinks, cleaning vomit and listening to people spill their secrets and tragic stories to him, Grillby relaxed against the bar and began watching the TV with the latest news. Toriel is once again stood on the steps of the capital, looking out into the crowds of monsters, this time however, her son and human daughter are nowhere to be seen. He is curious to why she is holding a news event so late in the night. Grillby double checks his watch to find it is 10:41. He frowns as he looks back at the screen, knowing she is planning to implement something either stupid or overkill. He listens intently as she tells the cameras and reporters about new polices to do with school and employment. Then she mentions something about an army which he barely picks up as he pours someone a drink and hands it to them. He listens closely again, “......I will be instituting a policy where all humans that fall into our home, are not to be treated as friends, but enemies, rivals. If you are too encounter one, immediately contact your nearest royal guard member, do not try to fight them if you do not have experience.” Grillby stood silent staring blankly at the screen, hands frozen in place on the bar. She could not be serious, could she? After leaving asgore for killing a human, she decides to basically wage war against them. What a fucking hypocrite. “……and every able-bodied monster is to join our newly founded military in efforts of facing off against our common enemy. If anyone does not join, a fine will be issued out within the week of 100G. This will increase to 500G in the second week. We are in a desperate time and can not afford people to hide away from war due to simple or personal issues, so it WILL be compulsory. After the fines, they will be placed within the dungeons around the underground that are currently being built, and will remain there until they swear their oath to fight for the monsters and against the humans. Those who are physically incapable will be given jobs to help the underground in any capacity. Training for when you join will be twice a week. Allowing everyone to keep the jobs they currently working at and giving plenty of free time to family members and friends. You will also be paid for your service and aid in our missi….”

  
Grillby completely zoned out as he struggled to take in the what she has just implemented. Militarizing the underground? Has she genuinely gone insane? This is officially beyond idiotic, how in the gods does she expect to get an army together with the people left after the war? He lets out an exasperated sigh as he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. So many problems and not enough solutions. This is why he started this fight against her. To stop her from changing the underground and its people into a place that is at constant war. Either with its self or the humans.

Grillby pulled himself away from ever increasing issues on his mind and listened in on his patrons. He was always good at being observant, especially during the surface war. He only heard frustrated cries of anguish and hate amongst the people. He could use this as a chance to give a rousing speech to help him fight against her and set in stone and ruler who deserves to be on the throne, and will be fair and just to the underground and not fulfil their selfish needs. However, he knows he would be taking advantage of their misfortunes to benefit his own desires, and he refuses to stoop to that level. He will, however, have to figure out how to bring more monsters to his cause, without using them as a tool, but more as a group with a common cause, each one of them ready to bring Toriel down from her high horse and place a worthy monster on instead. 


	6. Sans II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans chatting with two girls about different crap.

“ Yanno , I should have dropped by and said hi every once in a while. Feel  kinda bad now.” Sans says as he just manages to avoid taking out his knees on the desk as he makes his way towards the soft and plush grey sofa. “Don’t sweat it punk, plus if I had known YOU of all people were the judge, I would get that you were busy.”  Undyne replies with her usual rough and energetic voice, luckily, not that loud this time. “Honestly, I didn’t really do shit anyway, I sat on my ass and got paid for it. How could I say no to that?” He says with a chuckle, grabbing the remote as the fish monster sat down next to him with a small smile. “ Of course you wouldn’t, you were a lazy little shit.” She grins as she tries to find comfort with her jeans scratching her legs. She catches Sans’ smile slowly fading. 

“Yeah. I was.” came the solemn reply from the skeleton as he began mindlessly flicking through each TV channel, with his  slippered foot tapping gently on the carpet. “I should have helped you when she took the capital, I know it was months ago but I should have been there to stand by your side instead of hiding in a hole because Papyrus di-” Sans stopped his frustrated rant when he saw  Undyne staring him down, not with anger or frustration, but disbelief. “That was not your fault, and you were grieving. As much as he was my best friend, you were his brother. I  kinda have an idea. Losing  Alphys wreaked me, and it still does, but it's somewhat bearable now. And that’s because of you. You’re my foothold in that old simple life. Having someone who lived through it with me from the very start is something I didn’t think would happen, and I don’t think you would have that either.” Sans stared at the floor as she continued , ”Don’t think that it’s your fault,  cos’ it isn’t, and it never will be. Spending months in that cell below the castle I tried convincing myself of that. Now I actually believe it.” She was babbling but didn’t care, she had no one else left to confide in and care about, and she refused to lose him. Undyne placed her hand softly on his, webbing her fingers around his  phalanges, causing him to look her in the eye. “I know this is soppy and shit, but you’ve got to stay determined, no matter how hard it gets.” Sans smile twitched slightly as he continued to gaze into her eyes, one blind and one full of life, with a spark of hope. He had never seen her without her eyepatch before, and now he felt like he had been close to her for years. “Heh, never thought  ya would be giving me one of your  motivational speeches, but thanks  Undyne . Even if it was a little corny.” He chuckled, silently berating himself for breaking open  in front of her, especially after only a few days of meeting again.

“No problem Sans, anytime.” She replied, resting her left elbow onto the sofa arm, still waiting for the comfy spot. “Actually, how long have you been judge for?”  Undyne asked as Sans found a channel that seemingly piqued his interest. “About 40......10 years, sorry, mind was elsewhere.” He gently fidgeted with the remote as he corrected himself. However, his face remained closed off. “Was roughly 2 years before you became head of the royal guard I believe.” 

“Roundabout right, was about late 2012. Best day of my life, going up with Asgore to the podium, all the monsters cheering me on as he announced to everyone that I would be the new captain. It felt really good.” She recalls and she finds the perfect spot on the sofa, gently sinking into the soft fabric. “Must have been a hell of a day for you, glad you got it. Papyrus was watching you on TV when it was announced, never seen someone so excited about national news, even though he had no idea who you were then.” A rumble of laughter slowly escapes. “Bet he did, he had some real enthusiasm for some weird shit.” She responds, with a fond smile and a genuine moment of happiness spreads within her. “Heh, some of it I really didn’t get, I tried to get into it with him, but god was he hard to keep up with.” Sans started to get up but stopped when he  realised his hand was still locked with the fish, and he didn’t really want to move it. However, he forced himself and got himself up and wondered into the kitchen and got himself a can of soda out of the fridge. “ Ya sure you don’t want one?” He shouts over to  Undyne who is slightly engrossed into the TV show, gently shaking a can in her direction. “Nah, I have to follow a diet and sugary shit isn't allowed.” The metal door closes with a soft thud. “ Ya missing out, they are pretty sweet.” He says with a wink as a knock heard from outside the apartment, interrupting  Undyne’s exasperated sigh. “I’ve got a guest. Yay.” Sans moans as he walks to the door, opening and drinking some of the  cans contents along the way. She laughs as he looks through the spyhole. “What in the gods is  Chara doing here, I thought she had crap to sort for tomorrow.” He mutters as he headbutts the door and looks back at the other monster who only shrugs, clearly as baffled as him. “Who’s there?” He shouts through the door, hoping she catches the joke. “It’s the only human in this underground now let me the fuck in.” She yells back. Sans opens the door with a disapproving nod, “The joke was utterly ruined, doesn’t ANYONE have good humor round here.” He dramatically states with another drink as  Chara barges into the room, to find  Undyne now directly in front of her. “I was on my way out.” The fish says, eyeing the human carefully, hands tensed. The skeleton shot her a pleading stare, but she ignored it. “I’ve got sparring practice and some paperwork to fill out. See you tomorrow Sans.” With that she leaves, with nothing but the gentle tapping of her boots and a gust of wind in her wake. 

“Well that was a little dramatic, but anyway I have some good news to tell you. You’ve been offered to move into the castle with us.” She states as she begins rummaging in the cupboards until she found a chocolate bar and began to open it, until it was surrounded in a blue aura and pulled swiftly towards Sans. He catches it as he moves back to the sofa. “Of course, why wouldn’t you have telekinesis.” She says while moving to sit next to him, trailing mud along the white carpet. Sans winces as he sees his lovely home ruined by a second person. “Has a lot of benefits, but I will have to decline your offer to move in, I like it here.” He replies with minimal effort, shuffling on the sofa to find his spot again. However, his efforts were futile. “Well, I’m afraid to say it’s on the Queens orders.” She says smugly, staring at him with an expression he was too tired to read, but he could roughly make out the face of victory. “Well if that’s the case, I can’t say no. I’ll be over tomorrow with my things, thanks for letting me know.” he replies casually, relaxing into his spot on the sofa. “Alright then, but since I have to help you, looks like I’m staying the night, we don’t leave until late afternoon tommorow and my stuff is sorted.” She teased, her smirk getting bigger. Sans choked on his soda as she finished that sentence, his plan going straight out the window, along with the lemonade out of his open mouth, drenching the floor. “Shit, back in a sec-.” Sans began, before  Chara cut him off. “It’s ok  Sansy , I’ve got it.” She grinned with a wink, standing up and gently brushing his leg with her hand as she went into the kitchen. He turned into a rock for a few moments. Then it fully hit him, and he started laughing, with  it growing louder and more and more high pitched with tears forming in his eyes.  Chara stood and watched him, mildly curious but feeling a slight tang of fear she hasn’t felt in years. He began to shift towards her from the sofa, with her smile dying out quickly, and her pulse quickening. She had to admit she had never felt this kind of fear like this before. It felt unnervingly real. His laughter died out slowly when he passed her and grabbed some bleach and a rag from a cupboard. “I won’t lie, I didn’t want to see it at first, I just believed you were friendly in your own weird way. But man, never thought YOU of all people would be trying this hard to flirt with me.” he chuckled, as he trundled back to the mess on the floor.

Chara’s gathered tension eased away as she smiled gently and grabbed her own rag from the open cupboard. “Hey, I tried. Massively out of practice.” She admitted, “Sorry for making it weird.” She began walking back to find the floor just as it was, spotless, even the mud from her shoes were gone. Sans looked up at her with his shit-eating grin and stood from the floor and took the rag from her hands. “What? Have I got something on my face?” He questioned, his smile stretching. “What-No, no. Just... How the hell did you clean it that fast? How is this apartment so clean? I thought you just sat your ass all day. No offence.” He winked at her as he took the cleaning utensils back to their normal places. “None taken, cleaning always kept my mind off stuff I don’t  wanna think about, plus I didn’t have much to do, so made myself productive.” He closes the cupboard with his magic, as well as flinging his empty soda can into the bin. “You want a drink?”  Chara pulls out a stool and sits at the island in the middle of the kitchen, resting her hands against the cold marble. “Yeah, Cocoa, if you have any.” She replies, looking out the window into the cold night, seeing the crystals shining a brilliant white in the distance. Somehow, a comfortable silence falls upon them as the kettle slowly boiled in the background. Sans slumped himself against the counter, tapping his digits rhythmically against the surface, leaning forward a few times to check the TV. He turns towards her to find her eyes meeting his. “Don’t sweat it with the flirting either, I’ll be honest, it's been a while for me too,  kinda nice not  gonna lie. Even if it was a horrible attempt.” Sans replies lightly with an undertone of humor, though his mind was consumed with its own war.

_ … Really? Why am I acting like this; kind and caring. Her family killed  _ _ Asgore _ _ and she's being treated like she’s my drinking buddy.  _

** _ Kill her. _ **

_ No... no  _ _ no _ _ _ _ no _ _ _ _ no _ _ _ _ no _ _ _ _ no _ _ _ _ no _ _ . S t o p. I am NOT killing her. She personally hasn’t done anything wrong; I already know that  _ _ Toriel _ _ did not cause Papyrus’ death, it was the scum who thought because he was on the opposite side he deserved to die. They were the ones who deserved to burn  _ _ i _ _ _ _ n  _ ** _ H _ ** _ _ ** _ E L  _ ** ** _ L _ ** ** _ for treating other monsters like they are lower than them. _ ** _ There is no evidence that  _ _ Asgore _ _ is dead as well, it is likely, but  _ _ Toriel _ _ isn't one to pass up on making an example of her enemies. She would have told us by now too or at least mentioned it to show who is in charge. All we know is she stormed the castle and he has been missing since. Nothing else has been mentioned. I never found any of his dust residue either, I searched the entire castle and there has been not a single drop, and  _ _ Toriel _ _ would never know how to clean that kind of mess so efficiently, or that I know how to check for it. She couldn’t do it with the dead from the war so I don’t see how she could do it with  _ _ Asgore _ _ . I. _ _ ..... _ _ just need to enjoy the night with  _ _ Chara _ _ (if I can after her failure of flirting) and get a grip on that hate. I controlled it then and I can now. Just let it go for tonight, be myself-…  _

_ (knock, knock)  _

“Earth to Sans, you still kicking in there?” Sans’ eye lights came back into focus as he blinked rapidly, pulling himself back into the reality. Seeing  Chara he relaxed and smiled, “Yeah, sorry Chaz, I’m just bone tired.” He winked lazily and shot finger guns at her, causing her to sigh with a smile. “Had me worried there, thought you were having a panic attack or some shit, you were dead serious.” She joked, nudging him towards the sofa. “I’ve got the drinks, go sit for a minute.” Sans hesitated but complied to the princess's orders. He wasn’t in a mood to argue about him being bossed around his own home, if it be jokingly or not. “I’ll have a cocoa too, two sugars please.” He asked, turning to see  Chara walking up with two cups already in hand. “I have a few tricks up my sleeves too.” She declared loudly with a grin as they sat together, placing the cocoa on the table. “These two boiling cups of hot chocolate look nice, but there's a problem” He guffawed.  Chara raised an eyebrow, “Oh really, and what is that?” Sans looked at her with his smile widening, “This shit just goes through me.” She snorted as she put her cup down, “Damn that was bad, even for you.” She let out a sigh as she rested against the back of the sofa, “You good with me staying the night?” She asked, relaxing into the comfort of the plush pillows. “Yeah, just no snoring or you're going out the window. The door next to the stairs has a spare room. We’ll start packing tomorrow, but for now...” He lifted his mug from the table. “Bone  appetit .” 

“Damn you comedian.”


	7. Asriel II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel looks for information on the past royal scientists, in hopes of finding out who they were.

A paw gently brushed against the leather spines of the many books in the gargantuan library of the royal castle. It’s owner,  Asriel , narrowed his eyes in hopes of finding anything about the old royal scientists. His search has lasted almost an hour without any success, meaning that anything based on them will most likely be in the private area. He understands having personal information on the royal guard members and even the staff that look after the castle placed safely away, but why the information on the scientists have been locked away seems odd, there isn’t even a mention of them anywhere else. The only issue he faces is that only the Queen and a select few people that she has chosen can enter, that list unfortunately disregards him. He could use his royal heritage to force himself in, but that would raise suspicion, which he would rather not have to deal with. The only way in seemed to be by distracting the guards and slipping by. His years of sitting on the sofa and watching films will finally pay off.

Walking in between aisles allowed  Asriel to scout the entrance, and figure out the best way to get in.  _ ‘The books on the shelves were crafted like bricks, so if even one of them fell onto the marble, it would easily grab the guard's attention and pull them away from their post, but there is most likely a magic detector at the door, but I should have access to it and the cameras inside. I’m not sure if mom will be alerted that the equipment had been tampered with, I always have the excuse that I had no idea how it worked, she always believes that I don’t pay attention to any of the lessons on this stuff.’  _ Asriel speculated silently, while reaching into his back for his tablet. Turning it on, he found a message from  Undyne to which he swiped away for later. He loaded up the security app and began scrolling through each section of the castle until he found the library, and with a sigh he enacted his plan and deactivated all security measures, as well as turning the cameras towards the walls. Quickly placing the tablet back into the bag, he peaked through the shelves of the history section, to find the guards still stood silently at their post. Pulling at the magic in his soul, he gently pushed a book from the highest shelf in the royalty section, his blue magic was extremely weak, but he could use it to some extent. Once the book crashed against the ground, he made his way carefully to the edge of the aisle as the guards marched towards the unknown sound that emitted nearby. As they turned towards where the book fell,  Asriel , with his soul beating heavily, rushed towards the entrance with as little noise as possible, gently opening the door and reclosing it behind him. 

Once inside, he quickly took in the beauty of the room, every chair and table are pristine, not even the slightest bit of dust on any of the books, which he knows some are over 200 years old. There were no aisles but only shelves built into the walls with endless rows of knowledge open to anyone inside. The marble floor was filled with intricate details of vines and flowers which stretched up the walls and onto the ceiling in never-ending loops and turns, causing the room to feel almost alive. “No wonder mom kept this room locked away.” He whispered in awe. “Chara would love it here.”

Pealing himself away from the beauty, he carefully searched each wall of books until he found the royal staff segment. Checking through every staff role, he found the royal scientists. It consisted of only 4 small folders, each labelled R.S. Knowing his time was running short. He stuffed them into his bag and rearranged the shelf to look as if they were never there.  Asriel then moved towards the royal family section and found a book on the  Dreemurr family history. He flicked through the pages quickly ensuring it suited his needs, then took it across the room to a table and dropped it, causing a loud crash as leather met wood. The door burst open as the guards rushed into the room, weapons drawn. “Intruder, raise your hands and turn around.............Prince Asriel?” Asriel acted confused as he raised his paws. “Is there anything w-wrong?” He asked with a small stutter. It was unintentional but he knew it would help. “No, my lord.” One of the guards replied, “We did not realise you were present; we mistook you for an intruder.” They dispelled their weapon and kneeled before  Asriel . “My apologies for the scare, the Queen had doubled security and informed us that we must remain vigilant during the next few months.” They stood once again and placed their hands behind their back.  Asriel let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his arms, “It is alright, I didn’t realise she wanted this room guarded, no one was at the door when I went to enter so I presumed there were no restrictions. I’ll make sure to inform you next time.” He replied with as much authority as he could muster. “I am afraid to inform you that only the Queen and anyone she specifically requests are allowed to enter, my lord. We will have to escort you out.” They retrieved the book from the table and placed it back onto the shelf. “If you would follow us please.” 

“Sorry for causing a fuss, I was looking into family history and have not been able to find anything in the normal library.”  Asriel responded calmly, knowing his plan had worked.

~:~

After talking to the guards in regards to what they knew about his ancestors,  Asriel made his way towards one of the many studies within the castle, in hopes of being able to quietly read through the folders. However, he realized it was getting late so he had to speed up. Once he found one that was far away from the library and deep within the maze of stone walls and carpeted floors, he settled himself into the chair and placed his bag on the desk as well as pulling out his tablet, notebook, folders and a flask of hot chocolate. He began by first scribbling in his notebook about the fact that the only records of royal scientists are within the private library and that not even he is able to get in without the Queen’s permission, and that he is unsure if Chara, Sans or  Undyne are allowed. Once finished, he took a drink of the  choco and deposited the notebook back into the bag. Looking in the folders, he found each one was labelled by number, from 1 to 4. Yet, three of the folders only had one document about the specific royal scientist. Number 4, however, had much more than the others. Before reading, Asriel gazed over the message from  Undyne to find an apology for not making the spar, but wants to reschedule for in an hour. He types back a reply quickly, agreeing to the spar once again, and sets an alarm for 45 minutes. Opening folder 1, he took out the single document and noticed it was a freshly printed paper, he had heard that many of the documents were being re-written under the Queens guidance. Looking over the other folders, he realised that they were new made as well. He then began to read: 

~~~

Name: Unknown 

Magic type: Unknown

D.O.B: Unknown

Home address: Unknown

Role : Royal Scientist 

The first Royal Scientist was said to have had the role when monsters first came to inhabit the underground over 400 years ago. Little is known about this monster or what had happened to them. Many believe that Dr Alphys was the first R.S. and that the others were myths that were created to inspire younger monsters so delve into science like their ‘ancestors’ did long ago. (I write ‘ancestors’ due to the uncertainty of that the first R.S or others existed.) 

Only  Asgore , Queen  Toriel and Gerson made claims that this R.S existed. This is, however, based only on their memory, which for some people, is not enough. I do not doubt the Queen and her wisdom on any matter, but there is no evidence behind this claim to prove her correct. It may simply be a lapse in her judgement or just something she had always believed in, I will have to investigate further into this.

This is all there is to report on R.S - 1. If any further information is to be found, I will update the report. 

Originally transcript by: Lari Fulgh

Re-drafted by:  Chara Dreemurr

Overseen by:  Chara Dreemurr

~~~

“What?”  Asriel muttered, he dragged a paw through his fur, completely puzzled at the fact that  Chara had any involvement in the library records. “She only gets involved in anything covert or military based, unless........Mom wants everything to be under her image. I knew she wanted changes but.... fucking hell, the war only ended 3 months ago.” He pushed the paper aside and checked the time. “35 minutes, I’ll have to leave number 4 for some other time.” Reaching for the second folder, he heard a knock at the door. “Prince  Asriellllll , are you in here?” Called a familiar voice.  Asriel shuddered at the way they said his name. “Shit.” he whispered, angry that he had been found. “I’m busy, come back later.” He shouted back, praying that she would actually leave him alone. “ Whyyyyyy , what you  doinngg ?” Replied the voice of irritation. Grabbing his ears and pulling them down, he let out a groan of annoyance. “Work, now go away, or I will get the guards to force you to leave.” He heard a small shuffle behind the door. “ Okayyyy , but I will find you again my prince.” She flirtatiously told him while walking away. “Gods, why do I have a stalker.” 

Opening folder 2,  Asriel collected the single document and began reading:

~~~

Name: Unknown

Magic type: Unknown 

D.O.B: Unknown 

Home address: Unknown (Possibly Hotlands?)

Role: Royal Scientist

For the second Royal Scientist, there is a much larger bank of evidence to prove their existence. They were supposed to be the R.S before Dr Alphys, but that is now up for question. 

The first set of evidence is the fact that there have been reported sightings of their ‘followers’ around the labs in  Hotlands . I have yet to encounter one, but they are like ghosts from the stories I was told when I was younger, always there when you are not looking for them. There has only been one recorded conversation, but the transcript has been missing for 2 months. There have been no leads since. The intention was to interview the original monster; but they had died days later due to the lack of HP, which should not be possible over such a short period of time. 

The next set of evidence is the magic cental of the underground, the CORE. It has been here since electricity became necessary for the underground and its people. It has been a guess it was built 20 years ago, but no one is certain. Only a handful of people know what the CORE actually is. Even fewer know how it works. Dr  Alphys had some guesses within her work, but nothing substantial enough to note down. It theoretically has an infinite set of possibilities when it comes to magic and energy. The only problem is no one alive knows how to take advantage of it. That’s what most people believe, Queen Toriel however, believes that Dr  Alphys knew more about it, and the second R.S as well. (I personally think that Sans probably knew more about exercise than  Alphys knew about this R.S.) -

~~~

Asriel stopped and let out a snort of laughter, “Of course Chara puts that.” He controls himself and begins reading again:

~~~

-The reason this links to the second R.S, is because it is speculated that they created it, and was the only monster who had the intelligence to craft such an invention. It is why monsters from all over come to see the craftsmanship of a genius no one knows, or remembers. 

The last piece of evidence is the  Hotlands lab. The technology inside was far beyond anything anyone else could have created at the time, including Dr  Alphys , but this is where the third R.S, comes in, as the testing on the equipment shows that it was created just before Dr  Alphys came into the R.S position. On the other hand, this is speculation as the testing is not completely accurate. 

This is all that is known on R.S - 2. Any further information found will be added into the report.

Originally transcript by: Lari Fulgh

Re-drafted by: Chara Dreemurr

Overseen by: Chara Dreemurr

~~~

“ So Dr  Alphys was the one  Undyne almost mentioned.”  Asriel muttered as he pushed aside the document and pulled up the next folder while drinking more choco.

~~~

Name: Unknown

Magic type: Unknown 

D.O.B: Unknown 

Home address: Unknown 

Role: Royal Scientist

(Honestly, I don’t know what to write here, the only evidence is that this R.S may have created new technology for the  Hotlands lab, but it is a  stretch to assume someone other than the second R.S created it. Other than that, there is no information. Queen Toriel requested that I create a document if any new information is found.) 

If  anything new arises for R.S - 3, I will add it to the document.

Originally transcript by: Chara Dreemurr

Overseen by: Chara Dreemurr

~~~

Asriel collects the folders and places them back into his bag with his Hot Chocolate. He then opens up his tablet and messages  Undyne that he was on his way and he should be able to get to the sparring session in 20 minutes. Dumping the tablet back into the bag, he sets off, carefully recalling the information he read for his notes later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever with the chapters, I'm never truly happy with the outcomes of them, especially the first few. I constantly re-write them in hopes of making them better. I should eventually find a middle ground that I am more confident writing. Hope you enjoy it


	8. Undyne II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spar with asriel, and a mountain of boxes.

The walk back to the spar room had been long, but Undyne knew she needed the hour to think over her life, and how it changed so quickly, and not for the better. She thought about how alone she had been over the past months. Asgore, Papyrus, Alphys. All taken from her alongside her royal guard, people who she had trained alongside for years, to be struck down by a threat they were not prepared for. She is now left with only Sans, someone who she has not seen in so long, that she wonders if he is still the same lazy shit that Papyrus would jokingly lecture every morning. Now, she tries to be strong for him, but her determination has its limits. 

Grabbing the door handle to the spar room, she heard a rumble and crash on the other side, with a small groan of pain. Undyne chuckles as she went in to find Asriel, armour-clad and sweating, stood with his paws against his legs, drinking in air dangerously fast. He seemingly did not have any sign of damage, much to the captain's surprise. A royal guard member leaned against the marble wall at the other side of the hall, also panting heavily with many burn marks and scratches across their body, leaving an odd smell lingering in the air. She walked past the two combatants towards the changing rooms, inspecting the multi-coloured magic residue left across the grey stoned walls from the seemingly intense spar. Asriel began to stand properly when Undyne spoke, “Asriel, take a rest for five. Anton get cleaned up and head back to your post; I’ll take over the spar from here.” She commanded; her tone serious with a hint of excitement. It had been a while since she had a good spar against a monster who actually knew how to fight, plus, it will help keep her mind busy. 

Grabbing a water bottle and her gauntlets, Undyne walked back into the spar room, finding Asriel refreshing himself from the water fountain in the corner. “You ready punk?” She called across the hall, while slipping on her metal gloves. “No, but it’s not like I have a choice in the matter.” He replied glumly, using a towel to clean himself up. He knew this was going to be a highly unfair fight. “Good. Now, remember to pace yourself in this spar, you're going to need the energy.” She took a drink of her water and thrust the bottle onto a chair, creating a seemingly endless loop of echoes within the hall. “Your aim in a fight against another monster is to either outlast them in the fight, or over power them as quickly as possible. Both would grant you success, but you will need to choose which one you would you can accomplish the most efficiently with a minimal amount of error. There are only some monsters which can do both, even less that can out last and over power you at the same time.” She watched him carefully to make sure he understood. “Asgore and I are the only ones that I know of that are capable of accomplishing both, but it required years of training and many sparring sessions to accomplish. However, my aim for this spar is to overpower and use different magic types to beat you. Now, how would you counteract this attack?” Undyne questioned the young prince in a renowned vigour while circling him, like a bloodlust shark ready to devour its helpless prey. Baffled by the new training he was now receiving, Asriel looked towards the Captain, her razor teeth out on display, glistening under the artificial light from above. They seemed to be threatening him, if it be passively or not. “Ummm, the aim would either be to defend against them until they tire, or try to overpower the aggressor, but I guess you would only do that if you were confident that you could win, and that you knew what magic they could use.” He replied, unsure where he should place himself against the Captain. Undyne’s fingers twitched as magic poured through them, like vines curling themselves around an oak tree, summoning one of her infamous spears. However, it was shining a pale yellow instead of its usual ocean blue. “Good, now let’s put that into practice.” 

With her single spear, she threw it with the speed and ferocity beyond anyone Asriel has ever known, dodging it a split second before it collided with his chest. With the battle instigated, two swords came into life within his paws, at the ready position to fight back against his new sparring partner. However, Undyne remained unmoved by his advance, opting to keep her hands at her side, with one creating a small flick motion backwards. Within that moment, the prince found himself sprawled out on the wooden floor. “What was that?” He breathlessly asked as he was pulled to his feet, and held still until he could stand properly. “That punk, was my AWESOME yellow attack. I can change its direction at any point and allows me to put nerds like you on their ass in one move.” She responded, with a spear within her hands once more, this time the usual blue. “How come you don’t just use them instead of your blue ones?” His swords reformed themselves again, this time filled with fire magic. “Magic expenditure. Like I said, you need to be able to pace yourself. Don’t get me wrong I could use yellow magic for an hour or two straight before I become tired, but using my normal attacks allow for variation and more spears in general. Plus, it’s harder to keep control of them as well focus on you opponents' attacks.” Asriel was listening closely to her attack methods, curious to learn more from his new teacher. “For now, though, we will stick with hand to hand for a few weeks until you can successfully defend against me, then we will return to ranged magic attacks.” 

Spear met sword in a powerful clash, locked in a mini-battle to wear down their opponent. Within an instant their lock ceased, and then reengaged again numerous times, at different speeds and power, red and blue sparks were shot from the magical weapons. Both fighters were hoping to find an opening in the others defence. Asriel’s blade slashed hard and wide, trying to overpower Undyne. Whereas she was faster and more precise, landing small cuts whenever Asriel could not block or evade, his armour did not help either. “Heavy handed I see, not a bad trait by any means, but your using the wrong type of weapon for that.” She said whilst stepping back, allowing the Prince a quick break. “I would use something else, but these are bound to me.” He replied, repositioning himself. Undyne let out a hum in response, eyes gliding across the magic scarred wall as she starts putting pieces of a new puzzle together. She nodded to herself and planted her feet firmly, eyes re-locked with Asriel. “Round two.” 

After surviving against his unstoppable opponent for as long as he could, he was back on the floor, staring at the ceiling’s arches and decorations. “I’m starting to think the floor is my ex, considering how many times I come back to it.” He stated, pushing himself back up, using his swords as pseudo canes. A snort came from the Captain, “Thats a joke that would make Sans proud.” She responded, returning to her water bottle. “Come to think of it, have you ever seen him spar?” 

“No, I don’t think anyone has actually, Mom thinks he does it in private.” Asriel dispersed his blades and sat on a chair next to her. “He’s moving into the castle so we should find out.” Undyne nodded in response as she finished her drink. “In the garden with us?” 

“Yeah, the house next to yours I think, Chara is helping him with the move.” 

She slipped the gauntlets off and sat down, the wooden chair groaning from the weight of her sparring armour. “Explains why she was at his earlier.” 

He laughed as he saw her face scrunch up in disgust. “Someone looks jealous.” 

Undyne lightly glared at him. “Ha ha, just because you’re the prince that doesn’t mean you get to take the piss out of me.” 

“I’m pretty sure I can.” Asriel retorted with a grin, “Well, I'm going to get changed into something cleaner and comfier, thanks for the spar. It’s the best one I’ve had.” 

She smiled lightly at him, “Even though you got your ass handed to you?” 

“Yeah, all part of the experience.” He joked, holding out his gloved paw for a hand shake. “Plus, it is nice to spar with someone you can actually learn from. All the generals think it is ‘below their paygrade’, so my selection of sparring partners is limited.” 

The fish monster eyed his outstretched paw, “Fuhuhu -What do you think this is, a business meeting?” She slapped him hard on the back in response to his attempt of being civil, causing him to stumble forward. “Do that with the nerds in the council room.” 

Asriel groaned at the sharp pain in his back, even his armour could not save him from his agony.” I will stick to waving goodbye instead.” He sighed, walking slowly back to the changing rooms with his paw clutching his back, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See ya later punk.” Undyne responded, heading towards her locker to collect her things. 

~:~ 

Undyne opened the door to her newly acquired home deep within the castle grounds. She does enjoy the cosiness of it, but the isolation is killing her. The only company she has often is the garden carers, but they never seem much for conversation. The smell of flowers flowed across the hallway, a mix of lavender and magnolia, a little too sweet for her taste, but they smelled good nonetheless. She walked into the living room and collapsed against the boxes she is yet to unpack, causing some of them to fall down, creating a dust cloud around her. A few magic particles hovered around her hand as she raised it over the floor, small sparks lit the carpeted floor with a blue hue. The dust shimmered like glitter under the light, creating an imitation of stars and galaxies, it would be magical, if it had been before the war. Now it only sets itself as a reminder to those she had failed, and those that had fallen against her in battle. She told herself it was for the benefit of monster kind, but killing your own doesn’t reflect well on that belief. The thoughts receded into lingering echoes as she pushed up against the boxes, replanting her feet firmly on the ground. A spear re-formed as she cut open one of the many boxes to find her old training dummy, a small smile emerged as she looked over the endless mountain of her belongings. “Alright, time to finally clean up this crap.” 


End file.
